Family Matters
by LegendaryWrighter
Summary: Zexion and Riku are roommates and they both have crushes on the twins Sora and Roxas, respectively, who also turns out to be their neighbours. The sibling get into a fight and the two take it upon themselves to comfort the person they long for. Oneshot. ZekuSo RikuRoku


"I can't believe I agreed to this." Zexion cried out. It was the summer before he started freshman year as a college student. He should've been enjoying the freedom or preparing for the next chapter in his life. Instead, he was wearing a red and white striped shirt and black pants under an apron, working at a candy store, tending to hundreds of children a day. "Hey, I was ok with sharing my apartment with you." Riku, Zexion's silver-haired friend, stated as he poured different kinds of candy into a plastic bag. "But you wanted to get wifi installed. And I know you'd never let me borrow your laptop, so here I am." Riku and Zexion had agreed to share an apartment for the school year. Riku already had one but for Zexion, it lacked certain necessities. One of which being wifi. "Well how do you expect me to do my research?" Zexion asked as he closed the door after the last child had left and turning the 'open' sign to 'closed'. "You might be alright with staying at the library, where people like Axel tend to hang out when they're bored and make noise." Riku sighed, knowing that if he continued, he and Zexion could be arguing until they graduate. They changed back into their normal clothes and started walking home. They got back to their building and just as the silverette was about to unlock the door, Roxas one of their neighbours and friends from high school, walked out of his apartment, with nothing but a tank top and boxer shorts on. "Hey Riku, Zexion." He greeted. Zexion nodded while his taller roommate just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. The bluenette nudged Riku back to reality. "Guess the cold doesn't bother you, Rox." He said with a nervous laugh. "Not really." Was the blonde's reply. "Well, I better get dinner started or I'll have to go through my brother's whining." They said their goodbyes and Roxas returned to his apartment.

"Could you be more obvious?" Zexion said as he walked into his and Riku's shared apartment. "Asking him to marry you would've been more subtle than staring at him when he was nearly naked." Riku had a blush on cheeks. "Since when are you the relationship expert?" He asked angrily as he dropped his bag onto the couch. "Last time I checked, Sora was still single. And so were you." "At least I don't act like some pedophile about to rape an innocent child." The bluenette returned. They both had an angry staring contest for a minute until both of them sighed in exasperation. "I need to quit working at that candy store." Zexion said as he sat on the couch. Riku nodded in agreement. "What do you want for dinner, pizza or Thai food?" "I think pizza would be better." Zexion answered. "We should invite Sora and Roxas over. I'm sure Roxas would love a break from taking care of Sora." The silverette agreed and he made the call while his roommate went next door to invite their crushes.

Sora and Roxas arrived at Riku's and Zexion's apartment a few minutes after the pizza arrived. They all gathered around the coffee table and ate while they chatted about college and other stuff. "So, what are you guys taking?" Zexion asked. Seeing as Sora's mouth was stuffed, Roxas answered for the siblings. "I'm taking Psychology and Sora is taking Art." The blonde stated. "What about you guys?" "I'm planning on taking law. But for now, my pre-law is Legal Management." Zexion answered. "I'm taking Nursing, and I plan to continue and study to become a doctor." Riku said after taking a drink from his soda can. "Those are great courses." Roxas pointed out. "I just wish OTHER people would take their futures seriously and study something that could ensure that they're financially stable." Both Riku and Zexion were confused at Roxas's sudden change in tone. Sora set his half-eaten slice of pizza down on his plate, his usual happy expression was now one that was both angry and sad at the same time. "What is your problem, Rox? I don't ride your ass about you taking up Psychology and afterwards you become a therapist and people will pay you to listen to their problems." Sora said. "But that's the point, Sor." Roxas replied. "I'm going to get paid. What about artists? You only get paid if people will buy your work, and people will only buy your work if you're famous. And guess what, you're not." Riku and Zexion wanted to intervene and stop this before it got out of hand, but what were they supposed say? "Why are you being like this?" The brunette asked his blonde sibling, tears were starting to form in his eyes. "You were the one who told me to follow my dreams, no matter what anyone else said. What happened to the person who told me that? The person who wanted to be a musician so bad, he learned how to play the guitar on his own and practiced every day?" "This is life, Sora. It's not some fairytale where we get a happy ending and everyone gets what they want." The blonde stated, he wore the same emotionless expression since the start of the conversation. "You always had to depend on mom, dad and me to get what you wanted. If we weren't here, you wouldn't last a day." Roxas rose from his seat on the couch and headed towards the door, "Until you learn to be a rationale person who'll think about keeping himself alive instead of his dreams, don't come back." With that, Roxas left the apartment, leaving the remaining three shocked. Riku and Zexion both sat beside Sora, who was now looking at the floor with tears streaming down his face. "Sora…" Zexion whispered and placed a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder. Sora immediately hugged Zexion, burying his face into the slightly taller teen's shoulder and started to cry. The bluenette was a little surprised by the sudden movement, but wrapped one arm around his weeping friend and rubbed his free hand comfortingly on the latter's back. "Go and talk to Roxas. I'll watch over Sora." He said. The silverette nodded and left the apartment quietly.

Riku stood outside the door to Roxas's and Sora's apartment. He was determined to find out what was wrong and help the siblings get along again, but he didn't know what to do. After knocking on the door and asking what was wrong, he didn't know what to do or expect from the blonde. He'd never seen the twins fight so intensely. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and slowly opened the door. "Rox, you in here?" He called out. "In my room." Roxas returned. Riku walked into the apartment and headed for the door in the corner. While walking there, he saw that there were several things scattered on the floor; application papers for courses like Engineering, Accountancy and Entrepreneurship which was most likely for Sora, but ordered by Roxas. There was a sketch pad with pages ripped from it and pencils, paintbrushes and different colouring materials all over. It seemed like the brothers have been fighting for a long time. Riku got to the door and knocked on it before entering. The room was dark and it was only illuminated by the light from the lamp on the bedside table. The blonde was sitting on his bed while going through some papers. The sliverette sat beside the blonde, hearing the other teen mutter a few things under his breath. "Rox, what's going on between you and Sora?" Riku asked. "We've never seen you guys fight like this." "Sora's being unreasonable." Roxas replied as he flipped through the papers in his hands. Riku saw that the papers were bills, tuition fees and other things that involved their financials. "What's going on, Rox?" Riku asked again. The blonde exhaled slowly and set the papers on the bedside table. "Like I said, Sora's always had me, our mom and dad to provide the things he wanted." Roxas began. "I think he's become too dependent on us. Recently, our mom got really sick. I and Sora stayed home to take care of her but when we had to apply for colleges, that had to take days off from work, so his salary's usually been cut." The blonde took a handkerchief and blew his nose into it. "Mom's gotten better and even with dad's pay cuts, we were still financially stable. But I was just afraid. After that, even during when we were taking care of our mom, I was thinking 'what would happen when mom and dad aren't there anymore? What would happen to me and Sora?' I thought about it over and over again. I knew I could probably make it, but I was just really worried about Sora. He's become really dependent on other people and I would provide for him if I could. I just want him to be able to take care of himself, to be able to stand on his own two feet." Roxas started wiping tears that were starting to form at the side of his eyes. "Rox…" Riku whispered. "I know I'm coming off as a jerk and a mean brother." The other replied. "Even if Sora ends up hating me for the rest of our lives, as long as he ends up happy and he's able to provide for his own needs and keep himself alive, then I won't mind."

Back in Riku's and Zexion's apartment, Sora had calmed down and Zexion offered him a glass of water, which the brunette drank immediately. "Sor, we know you and Rox have fought before, but never like this." Zexion said. "Is there some sort of problem?" "To be honest, I don't know." Sora replied as he set the glass on the coffee table. "Around four months ago, our mom got sick. We stayed home and took care of her, even when we started applying for college. She got better after a while, but then Roxas, out of the blue, asks me if I was interested in taking courses like Law, Medicine or even Computer Science. I was confused because ever since I was a kid, I wanted to take up art and that's still want I want until now. Roxas usually had my back and supported me in this, even when he stopped playing music." Sora paused for a while and Zexion poured some more water into the brunette's glass. "During the spring break, he told me that I should apply for different courses while there was still time. I said that I was sure on taking art and that's when we started to fight, but it wasn't as intense as this. Our fights were few and short at the time, but when we moved in next door, they became more recent and intense. Just a while ago, he showed me some application forms for other courses. Like always, I said no, we got into an argument and he…" Zexion held the shorter teen's hand and squeezed it. "He took my sketchpad and ripped some of the pages then he scattered all of pencils, paintbrushes and other stuff all over the floor. I just locked myself in my room after that. I didn't leave to eat lunch. I had some snacks in my stash, but I only came out when you invited us over." Zexion, now only realizing how serious things were, wrapped his arm around his friend and pulled him in for a hug. Sora moved closer willingly and hugged back. "Listen Sora, I don't know what to say since I'm an only child." The bluenette began as he comfortingly patted his friend on the back. "But I can see where both you and Roxas are coming from. Believe it or not, I actually want to be an entrepreneur and open a chain of cafes where people could go to relax study or just hang out." "Then why don't you do it?" Sora asked. "Well, for one, I approached it like Roxas." Zexion replied. "I looked if it was practical. Sure I could graduate as Suma Cum Laude in Entrepreneurship, but that won't mean that my business will flourish immediately. And there are a lot of cafes, especially ones that will be popular, so competition will be extremely tough. But I decided to take law because I also want to become a lawyer. And I don't want to be either for the money, it's want I want to do with my life. Thankfully, Legal Management doesn't just focus on law. It teaches how to run a business, so I'll be trained to either be a lawyer or a businessman when I graduate." Sora downed the second glass of water and looked up, his sky-blue eyes clashing with Zexion's lavender ones. "Look, I'm not taking sides. I do think the Roxas went too far and he should've supported you. But understand that he was only looking out and worrying about you."

"Remember that camping trip a few years back?" Riku asked after a long silence. "Yeah, that's when I got bitten by a snake." Roxas replied. "Sora and I were coming back to the campsite after swimming in the lake when I got bit. Sora told me you and Zexion took care of me until help arrived." Riku nodded. "That's all true, but it's only half the story." The silverette said and the blonde raised an eyebrow questioningly. "When you got bit, Sora carried you back to the campsite. Me and Zexion did take care of you, applying some meds to keep the poison from killing you, but it was Sora who left the campsite, found the nearest ranger office and got help. He did all of that on his own." Roxas was now staring wide-eyed at the taller teen. "Why would he keep something like that?" He asked. "He said that you were always the one taking care of the other." Riku replied. "He probably thought it might've damaged your ego. I know how you feel, worrying about the future, but Sora can stand on his own and fend for himself. I think he learned to do so from you." Roxas began to cry and Riku wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. "I've been a terrible brother." The blonde said in between sobs. "No you're not." The silverette replied. "You're one of the most loving and caring brothers in the world. You just show it too much sometimes." "Sora must hate me." Roxas said. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Rox." Riku said pulling away and making the blonde face him. "He's angry, yes, but he doesn't hate you. No matter what you do or what you say, he'll always love you. And I can't see any reason why he shouldn't." Both of them chuckled, Riku was glad to see a smile on the blonde's face. The silverette now only realizing that his hand had cupped the shorter teen's face and that he had been staring into the other's blue eyes. "Riku…" Roxas said quietly, placing both his hands on Riku's shoulders. The taller teen placed his free hand on the blonde's waist and moved their faces closer. Roxas's eyes were half closed and his hands slowly started to wrap around Riku's neck. Both arms of the taller teen were now wrapped around the latter's waist. Riku had waited long enough. He closed what space was left between them and kissed Roxas's soft lips. The blonde kissed back, situating himself onto the silverette's lap and tightening his hold, trying to deepen the kiss. Riku, who had waited so long for this moment, wanted more. Without breaking the kiss, he carried Roxas and placed him lying down on the bed. One hand pinned Roxas's arms to the headboard while the free one moved under the blonde's shirt and caressed his abdomen. This made Roxas moan and taking the chance; Riku slid his tongue into the other's mouth. Riku's and Roxas's tongues wrestled each other, but Roxas wouldn't put up much of a fight and let the taller teen dominate. They broke off for air and Riku began trailing butterfly kisses on the Roxas's neck. "Riku…" Roxas panted. He broke his arms free and reconnected their lips, pulling the silverette closer. They broke off again, Riku stripped himself of his shirt and pants and Roxas did the same. "Roxas, you don't know how much I've wanted to do this." Riku said as he placed kisses on Roxas's chest. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to do this." Roxas replied and Riku looked up with a smile on his face. He returned to placing kisses all over the shorter's body, starting with the chest, and licking and sucking his nipples. Roxas moaned so loud, could've been heard by Sora and Zexion. Riku just smirked and started to go lower and lower. He stopped and took the waistband of Roxas's boxers by his teeth and looked up at the blonde, who gave a nod of approval. "Please…Riku." He said, his voice filled with lust and longing. "Make me yours." The silverette slowly began to strip Roxas of his boxers using his teeth, while using his hands to remove his own. Once they were both naked, Riku placed kisses on his partner's erect cock. He moved up and gave Roxas a long kiss on the lips. "Any requests?" he asked seductively. "Be gentle." Roxas replied. Riku smirked and began moving down once more.

Back in Riku's and Zexion's apartment, Sora and Zexion decided to clean up. "I'm sorry that you guys had to see us fighting." Sora apologized as he and Zexion returned to the living room. "It's fine, Sora." Zexion replied. "You should've told us about the problem in the first place." They both sat on the couch again. "I wanted to, but I felt that it was something me and Rox needed to resolve by ourselves." The brunette said. Zexion ruffled Sora's hair and turned on his laptop. "Hey." Sora said with a smile when he saw the other teen's wallpaper; it was him, Riku, Roxas, and Zexion at the beach, which was taken by Demyx. Zexion was on a lounge chair, reading a book under the shade f an umbrella, Riku was bathing in the ocean and Roxas was chasing Sora for burying him in sand and forgetting about him. "This was a fun day." Zexion nodded in agreement. "I remember when Roxas finally caught up to you. It took all four of us the pry him off of you." Zexion stated. "But since both of you caused trouble, we decided to throw both of you guys into the ocean." "It wasn't my fault. You guys know I can be forgetful." Sora said while he pouted. Zexion pulled him closer as he chuckled. "It'll be the death of you or worse." The bluenette joked and Sora gave a confused look. "Well, what if you forgot to turn off the gas to the stove and the next day, Axel visits." Both of them burst out laughing. "If the explosion doesn't kill us, then the rioters will." Sora exclaimed. "I think we should go back to your place so you and Roxas can make up." Zexion suggested. Just as they were about to stand, they heard said blonde's voice. "Oh God, Riku!" The voice yelled. "I think he's busy right now." Sora said nervously. "Well if that's going on, then Riku must've gotten through to him somehow." Zexion added, his eyes were as wide as an owl's. "But I guess, this is good for Rox, either way. He's had a crush on Riku since high school." Sora exclaimed and Zexion just faced him, his eyes going as wide as humanly possible. "It was pretty obvious, Zex. You didn't think that it was suspicious that every time Riku was at our place, Roxas was wearing nothing but his boxers." Zexion tried to absorb every single detail that was made present before him. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle." He said. "I thought you could easily read people, Zex." Sora said. "But if you haven't noticed the way I acted around you." Sora muttered the last part under his breath, but Zexion heard it as if he yelled it through a megaphone. "What haven't I noticed about you?" He asked and Sora was startled by the question. "Uh nothing. I was just, um, testing your hearing." Sora said unconvincingly as a blush appeared on his cheeks. Zexion moved closer to Sora, staring at the shorter with a serious look. Sora moved back as far as he could until his back hit the arm rest, but Zexion moved closer and closer. "It's nothing Zex, really." The brunette exclaimed while waving his hands in front of him. Zexion just took them and pinned them onto the couch. Sora yelped and looked up to see that his face was only inches away from his friend's. "What haven't I noticed about you, Sora?" He asked again. "You'll hate me if I tell you." Sora replied. "Try me." Zexion kept his piercing stare. Mustering up all the courage he had, the brunette shut his eyes and kissed the other on the lips. Zexion's eyes were as wide as saucers, feeling Sora's soft, moist lips on his own was better than he'd expected. Sora pulled away without opening his eyes, waiting for rejection to come. "I won't blame you if you don't want to see me anymore, Zex." He said, tears starting to form in his eyes once more. The bluenette just cupped the shorter teen's face and wiped the tears with his thumb. "Don't you dare cry again." Zexion said firmly, but with a caring tone. "You don't know how much it hurts me to see you like that." Sora just looked up and his eyes were as wide as saucers. "Zexion, does this mean…" He was lost for words, but he didn't have to worry about that since Zexion closed the gap between them with another kiss. It lasted longer and felt better. They broke off after a while and just stared into each others' eyes. "Can I stay tonight?" Sora asked. "Even if they did it in Roxy's room, I'm still pretty uncomfortable." Zexion just nodded and led the brunette to his room. He handed his lover and old shirt, which fit the blue-eyed teen perfectly. Both of them stripped out of their pants and climbed into bed. Zexion wrapped an arm around the other and pulled him closer. "Hey Zex." Sora began. "Do you want…to do…" The bluenette looked down to see the shorter teen as red as a tomato. "Don't worry, Sor." He said and kissed Sora's forehead. "We'll take it slow and do it when you're ready." Sora smiled and gave Zexion a short kiss and burying his face into the lavender-eyed male's chest.


End file.
